The Secret of the Gods
by ZVAstorys
Summary: So here's the story that includes the Demigods that you all gave me it's called The Secret of the Gods and I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

_I am soooooo sorry that I didn't post this when I said I would a bunch of stuff went down and I didn't have the time, but when I did unfortunately procrastination hit me hard and I didn't have the drive to do this but now I'm kicking procrastination in the balls and writing this first chapter_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the characters (lol I don't know how to do disclaimers) –Z_

 **Chapter: 1**

-Narrators P.o.v-

"Hurry up!" said Zander as he ran through the forest, clutching Clair's hand. He looked back and saw the ghoulish black dog chasing them, baring fangs from two snarling heads. They saw the entrance that Alex told them about only a few meters away. "WAIT," yelled Clair "What about Alex!" "He's gone Clair," said Zander "he told us to keep going and get to the camp so that's what we need to do." As they passed through the barrier the beast made one last swipe towards them, and then everything went black.

-Zander's P.o.v-

"Agh!" I woke up suddenly and fell out of my bed. "I-it was just a dream" I said to myself. "Yo." Said Clair as she walked into the Hephaestus cabin "rough night?" she said when she saw me on the floor "I had a bad dream about past stuff," I said noticing that Clair was wearing armor I made for her "wait why you are here anyway aren't you supposed to be in the Ares cabin and why are you in armor" "I came here to bring your sorry butt to capture the flag you idiot." She said "It's about to start and Chiron told me to get you." "Oh crap!" I said as I rushed to get dresses.

-Narrator's P.o.v-

Zander and Clair rushed to the forest's edge where a large group of campers were waiting "So I see you finally decided to join us." Said Chiron while he walked or rather galloped towards them. "He over slept sir." Said Clair with a grin as she walked to the red group "Sorry sir." Said Zander nervously scratching the back of his head. "No matter Zander just chose a team quickly and get ready to begin." Said Chiron "Ok sir." Said Zander as he ran to the blue group and Put on his armor. "Time to enter the forest!" yelled Chiron, a few minutes later Zander was sitting in front of the blue flag and he herd Chiron yell "Now let the game commence!"

 _ok so there's the first chapter the net one will be coming out next Friday so be ready and tell me what you think of it so far, thanks for reading -Z_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright guys I am truly sorry for not posting my computer broke and I just got a new one yesterday so I couldn't type the story up but here you go now_**

 ** _Disclaimer I do not own PJO_**

-Narrators P.O.V-

The sounds of swords clanging together rang in Zander's ears as he ran through the forest towards enemy grounds, he clashed blades with the enemies that attempted to strike him down and defeated them with minor difficulty. Zander reached into his pocket and pulled out a sphere that shifted into a mechanical bronze spider, his pet Zora who was given to him by his father. "Hey Z I need you to head back to where our flag is and spin a web perimeter about ten meters across." Said Zander, Zora jumped out of Zander's hand and quickly crawled away to the flag "alright she's got it," he said to himself "now for that flag." He pushed a button on his ring and it shifted in to a knife which he drove into the leg of a camper who tried to jump on him "You better get that checked out!" Said Zander with a laugh as he kept running. Zander saw the flag in the distance and ran as fast as he could towards it, however a figure jumped down from a tree and tackled him to the ground holding a shining dagger to his neck. "And you were so close too." Said Cailey "Hey there shiny, do feel like taking that knife away from my neck?" Said Zander winking at her. Cailey's face turned scarlet red "S-Shut up you idiot!" she said moving the knife closer to his neck "So," said Zander "are you the only person guarding the flag?" "Well yes, But that's none of your business," she said "Now get up!" she pulled Zander up and tied him to a tree "Woah girl this is a bit much, even for Me." Said Zander attempting to play on her embarrassment "Be quiet and just stay there!" said Cailey, blushing even more. As Cailey walked away to her flag Zora crawled out if the bushes and on to Zander's shoulder "Hey girl," he said when he noticed her "do me a favor and cut these ropes for me." A few minutes later Zander was freed, he then snuck behind Cailey and had Zora bind her feet and hands together "Now be quiet and stay there." He said smirking, Cailey responded to that with several creative and harsh words a sailor would approve of. Zander then grabbed their red flag and shot out a blue flare from a gun he'd been given which indicated that the flag had been taken and the game was over.

"Gods I'm tired!" said Zander as he fell on to his bed "I think capture the flag gets herder every week!" "I feel you." Said Alyssa as she walked into his cabin "Oh what're you doing here," asked Zander "Aren't you supposed to be in the Aphrodite cabin?" "I know but I wanted to congratulate you, for wining capture the flag." She said winking at him "Woah um well thanks, it was no big deal really." Answered Zander feeling slightly uncomfortable "Well I think you are awesome," Said Alyssa in a flirtatious voice as she moved closer to him "Oh and also Chiron wants to talk to you, something about a prophecy." "Oh then I uh should probably get to that." Said Zander looking embarrassed "Awe," she said "do you have to?" "Yeah um I shouldn't keep Chiron waiting." He said as he got up and headed to the door. "Awe fine" Said Alyssa looking disappointed. Zander rushed into the big house and took a deep breath before opening the door.

 ** _Alright so there you go guys I hope you liked it and again I'm sorry that it took so long for me to type this, also just in case anyone was confused Zora was a gift to Zander from his father Hephaestus and she follows his commands. So I will make sure that the next page comes out on time next Friday and don't worry I won't break my computer again. I hope lol- Z_**


	3. Chapter 3

-Narrators P.O.V-

Zander walked into the big house and saw Zayden Pierce sitting on the couch, Chiron looked at him and said "Hello there Zande-" Zayden interrupted him and said "It took you awhile" Zander simply bowed his head in apology. Chiron glared at Zayden and continued "As I was saying, we have something important to speak to you about." "What happened?" asked Zander "a parchment was delivered to the camp, apparently Rachel had a prophecy." Zander looked confused by this and said "But I thought Rachel couldn't make prophecies anymore." "Apparently Meg heard her say this prophecy in her sleep," said Zayden pushing up his glasses "perhaps the remnants of the oracles spirit were stirred while she was dreaming."

Chiron nodded and said "Indeed send word to Rachel imminently asking for a description of her dream to see if we can discern any clues." Zayden said "yes sir." Before opening the door and walking away "Chiron, why exactly was Zayden here to talk with us in the first place?" Asked Zander "Oh that, I have chosen him as one of the camps advisors due to his analytical skills." Said Chiron in response "alright then well what does the prophecy say exactly?" "I'll read it to you:

 _The gods seek to wipe a stain_

 _A being with the power to end their reign_

 _The third child of fire shall free the frozen_

 _With the help of the four he's chosen_

"Wait, my name isn't even there how do you know it's about me?" Zayden then walked into the room and said "I surmised that it was about you because of the fact that it mentions the 'third child of fire' and you were the third child of Hephaestus that was brought to the camp in your year, also your bed is the third most advanced one on your cabin." Zander simply nodded and said "Okay well this prophecy says I have to 'free the frozen with the help of the four I've chosen' what's that supposed to mean?" "I believe that Rachel's dream will reveal more about the location of these 'frozen', until then you need to begin choosing the four that are to accompany you" Said Chiron. Zander was surprised and he said "So who am I supposed to pick?" "I believe," said Chiron "the prophecy stated that you have to choose the four not I." Zander then nodded and said goodbye as he walked out of the big house to begin his search.

 ** _alright guys I hope you like this and if you guys have any confusion over the characters you can either wait and learn about the characters as you read or you can look for then in the_** ** _reviews of make your own demigods_**

 **** ** _well if you have any_** ** _criticism or comments about this done hesitate to leave a review, thanks- Z_**


End file.
